


City Lights

by GloriousShadow19 (JaydynBear5676556)



Series: Songs Of The Dark [1]
Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydynBear5676556/pseuds/GloriousShadow19
Summary: They watched the city lights. One thing that was giving them piece right now.
Relationships: Brain & Pinky (Animaniacs)
Series: Songs Of The Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Notes

**Notes**

Pinky and the Brain belongs to Tom Ruegger, Stephen Spielberg, and Warner Brothers.


	2. 1

"Brain?" 

They had found their way to the top of Acme Labs. Brain in his lap and Pinky had his arms wrapped around tightly around the shorter pre-teen. They were spending the night just staring at the city lights of buildings of Burbank. 

"What is it, Pinky?" Brain took notice that the other boy didn't say 'Narf' or the normal stuff he usually said. 

"What do you think the scientists will do when we're adults?" Pinky asked. "We've got a week until we're 12. That means we have..."

"We have six years left, Pinky." Brain helped Pinky.

"Six years until we're 18." Brain watched as Pinky looked away from him. "D-Do you think we'll be put in more scary experiments...like where we almost die?" 

Brain just sat there, when did Pinky start thinking about this? "Pinky...why would you..." 

"Never mind Brain, it was stupid. Just like I always am." Pinky held Brain closer. "Narf." 

Brain frowned at the sad 'Narf' that was heard by him. Brain pulled back causing a little whimper from Pinky. Wrapping his arms around Pinky's neck what was the first thing to stop anymore whimpering coming from Pinky. And Pinky held him even tighter than he was before.

"It's going to be okay, Pinky." Brain assured his best friend. "I'll make sure of it." 

"Promise?" Pinky sniffled a little bit. 

Brain nodded. "I promise."


	3. 2

12 hours, that's what Pinky was told. Just 12 hours without Brain. And Pinky hated it, he hated not having his best friend here with him. He just drew, tried to read some of Brain's books without removing the bookmark, and he took a nap of the fifth hour of being alone. The nap took up the sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth hour, and he woke up at the 10th hour. And he went back to reading while eating fruit snacks during the 11th hour.

"Pinky?"

Pinky quickly closed the book. "Brain?"

Brain came in rubbing his eyes. At first, Pinky thought Brain was sleepy, it was 9:00 P.M. after all. But then he saw tears in his best friend's eyes.

"Brai-oof!"

Pinky was knocked onto his back by the force of the tackle. He slowly sat back up and listened to Brain as he sniffled and hiccupped a few times. Arms wrapped around Brain and the pink eyed boy looked up at the blue eyed boy.

"Brain? Narf. What's wrong?" Pinky asked.

"I..." Brain rubbed his nose. "Can we just go look at the city lights from the roof?"

Pinky looked at him for a while before picking Brain up while getting himself up. He took the stairway that they took the first time to get to the roof of the lab three days ago. He sat Brain down first before sitting down himself. They looked around at the lights that came from buildings not that far and far away from Acme Labs. Brain scooted closer to Pinky and leaned against the taller boy.

"I missed you, Pinky." Brain told Pinky. "So much."

"I missed you so much too, Brain!" Pinky repeated with a smile. "Poit!"


	4. 3

The city lights went out. Pinky was sick with a cold, but he still went on with Brain's plans. And now he was lost, lost from Brain, and lost in the dark. And Pinky was scared, he didn't have his best friend with him.

"Pinky!"

Pinky looked around frantically for the voice that he knew belonged to Brain. Arms wrapped around his waist making the tall 11-year-old boy gasp before being shushed.

"It's okay, Pinky," Brain soothed. "The lights will be coming back on soon."

And after he said that, the lights did come back on. Inside and outside, all the lights were back on. Pinky looked around before looking back at Brain. The shorter pre-teen just smiled.

"Told ya."


	5. 4

They couldn't go to the roof tonight to look at the city lights, or any night for a while. Brain looked at the green cast of Pinky's left leg, honestly, Brain expected Pinky to pick a pink cast, maybe even blue like his eyes, but nope, he got green. Brain watched as Pinky grab his crutches and put the crutch pads on each crutch under each arm and he walked over to the table that had multiple water bottles that were mostly for Pinky, but Brain had at least two already. Once Pinky finished, he walked back to his and Brain's bed and sat down next to the other 12-year-old boy.

"I'm sorry for breaking my leg on our birthday, Brain." Pinky apologized.

Brain had forgotten that it had been six days since they turned 12. Pinky shouldn't be apologizing, it was Brain's fault, he messed up in the plan and now Pinky was hurt. A soft gentle kiss was placed on the left side of Brain's head.

"I love you, Brain. Narf." Pinky lowered himself to where he was laying in Brain's lap. "You're my best friend in the whole world, even when you take over it."

Brain started to tear up, he leaned down and kissed Pinky's forehead which earned him a giggle and Brain returned it. "I love you too, Pinky. And you're my best friend in the whole world too, even when I take over it."


	6. 5

"Once we're adults, we won't have to deal with this." Brain sat down next to Pinky.

"Says who?" Pinky makes sure that his broken leg isn't anywhere that could make it hurt more. Brain scooted up closer and laid on his belly next to Pinky.

"Says me, because I'll make sure we don't have to go through any experiments or anything like we had to today once I become ruler of the world." Brain answred.

Pinky smiled, he liked that idea.


	7. 6

Pinky smiled and let out a few giggles as he played with his spell checker. He laid on his back close to Brain as he stopped playing a couple of times just to talk to Brain. Brain glanced at Pinky's broken leg just to make it was okay besides being broken.

"I should've asked Santa for something to make my leg heal faster. Zort." Pinky looked up at the pink eyed boy.

Brain sighed sadly and brushed Pinky's bangs back. He wished for Pinky's leg to heal too, it wasn't because he got tired of assisting Pinky sometimes, or it caused some problems during their nightly plans, he wanted Pinky to be happy. A kiss was placed on Pinky's forehead and put his Earth keychain in his lap.

"I know Pinky, I know."


	8. 7

"Come on Pinky, it's okay, you're doing great!"

Pinky just smiled as he was helped upstairs to the roof of Acme Lab by Brain. The cold January wind made him shiver and he wished he wore more than pajamas under his winter coat right now. _Just three more months, and this cast comes of._ Pinky reminded himself. Pinky slowly and carefully sat himself down on a chair that Brain went back downstairs to get. Brain sat down next to him and both of them looked at the lights of the city.

"So, what are we going to do tomorrow night, Brain?" Pinky looked at the other boy who would be 13 by September along with Pinky.

"Come look at the city lights again?" It was a question and one of the times that Brain's response was different.

Pinky looked at his healing leg. "Yeah, maybe we can."


	9. 8

_“Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes but it’s the only thing that I know”_ _Photograph_ _\- Ed Sheeran._

It was hard to love Pinky as his best friend. It was hard to be his best friend sometimes, but for Brain, he was the only friend that he had. His friendship with Snowball had ended years ago, and Pinky was all Brain had left. His parents probably thought he was dead, besides being taken from them. Pinky wasn’t the smartest, sometimes but mostly annoyed Brain. But he still loved Pinky, again, Pinky was all The Brain had left.

Pinky curled his arms tightly around Brain as he rocked himself as well as Brain. A nightmare had happened once again, a nightmare where Brain got killed. It wasn’t the first and Brain certainly knew that it wouldn’t be the last. Sitting up on his knees and making sure he didn’t touch Pinky’s fully recovered leg as he did so and wrapped his arms around Pinky’s neck. Pinky still cried, even when he felt Brain bump his head against his.

“Pinky.” It came out as a whisper. “Pinky, look at me, please.”

Pinky did and he watched Brain wipe his tears away. “Shh, it’s okay Pinky, it’s going to be okay, I’m right here, Brain’s right here.”

Pinky placed his head on top of Brain’s. The rocking continued and the two boys cuddled and held onto each other. Brain smiled a little once he felt Pinky kiss the top of Brain’s head. Nuzzling his head against Pinky’s again, Brain hummed happily once he saw a smile on Pinky’s face.

“I love you; Brain thank you.” Pinky sniffled.

“I love you too, Pinky, and you’re welcome.”

Pinky wasn’t the smartest, Brain knew that. But he had a good and kind heart and that was what Brain loved about Pinky. That was what he loved about his best friend.


	10. 9

"P-Pinky! Slow down!"

It was the fourth of July, Pinky had taken this as a oppertunity to watch the fireworks at the top of the lab's roof. Brain however, was tired. Sitting down near the edge, the two boys waited for the firework show to start. And it did, and the sleepiness that Brain had went away as he watched with his best friend as the show went on.

Red, yellow, green, and blue were the colors that the two boys had seen. The fireworks ended leaving the sounds ringing in the two children's ears.

"That was cool, huh Brain?" Pinky asked.

Brain nodded, watching fireworks were a little cool. "Yeah Pinky, it was fun."


	11. 10

They had no home anymore, the lab was gone. Then they got a home, a home with a girl named Elmyra. And now it had been a year since they started living with the girl. Both Pinky and Brain were 15-years-old and realization finally hit Pinky in the face. Elmyra wasn't the best housemate to live with. And seeing Brain shivering proved his realization even more.

Crawling over to Brain's side of the bed, Pinky dipped a finger in the bucket just to make sure the water was still warm. Brain looked at his best friend in tears as he continued to shake.

"P-Pinky...I-I w-w-want t-t-to le-leave..." Brain stuttered. "Pl-Please Pi-Pinky, I-I d-don't w-want t-t-"

"Shh," Pinky shushed Brain. "We will Brain, I promise. Point. Pinky promises."

Brain leaned into the warmth of the other teen. He was praying in his mind to the lord above that Pinky kept his promise. He couldn't stay here, he didn't want to stay and live with Elmyra anymore. He didn't want it to get worse for Pinky either. He wouldn't forgive himself, either when death had claimed his life, or while he slept, that Elmyra laid another hand on Pinky.

"Come on Brain, I think a bath could help too." Pinky told Brain.

Brain slowly walked behind Pinky as he followed Pinky to the bathroom. _Pinky promised._ Brain reminded himself once Pinky left to give him privacy. _He'll get us out of here, he promised we'll leave._ Brain carefully got in the tub once he was undressed. _Pinky keeps his promises._


	12. 11 (Epilouge)

Three years, it took three years just for Pinky to use the money he worked for to buy him and Brain a apartment. They weren't 18 yet, they had four months until then. But they had graduated. On the night after their graduation, Brain barely got a chance to sleep before Pinky pulled him out of bed and before Brain knew it, he and Pinky were in a apartment. Brain walked onto the balcony as Pinky continued unpacking and looked at the lights of the city that they lived in for the past almost eight years.

"Brain?" Pinky asked as he joined Brain on the balcony.

Pinky was pulled into a tight hug right after asking that. Pinky smiled and returned the hug, but not as tight as Brain's.

"You did it Pinky." Brain whispered. "You got us away from there."

Pinky giggled a little, he was happy that he kept his promise from three years ago and now they were somewhere safe and Brain was happy. Turning his head after picking Brain up, Pinky started looking at the lights of Burbank too.

"I love you, Pinky." Brain told Pinky.

"I love you too, Brain."


End file.
